


Would You?

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Guillermo doesn't even notice it when it happens, but he sees the stake pressed to Nandor's chest and the dawning heart break in the vampire's eyes as he realizes the situation.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Would You?

Fear of himself, of the situation fills him as his eyes flit from the sharpened piece of wood pressed against Nandor’s chest up to the vampire’s face, a heart-breaking realization coming over the other man’s face as their eyes meet at last. Guillermo has an urge to run, to flee before words can be spoken that can never be taken back. His heart pounds against his chest as they stare at each other, he waits for the outburst, to be hurt, to be killed, and quite honestly, he wouldn’t blame him for reacting violently in this moment. Anything would be better than this tense silence. He tenses, nearly flinches when Nandor reaches out placing a hand against his wrist, his grip gentle, but enough to make the hunter drop the piece of wood, both men flinching as it clatters against the floor. Nandor’s fingers stroke against the bare skin of his wrist, he takes a cautious step closer to his familiar, crossing the unspoken boundary of space between them.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to, I swear I would never-“ he begins, his voice breathless and soft.

He can’t fathom killing his master, the vampires in that house had been different, hadn’t they? He doesn’t feel great about the fact that he had killed them, but he has been telling himself it had to be done, that they would have killed him and the others if he hadn’t gotten them. Nandor though had never done anything to warrant death, if anything Guillermo has spent his time doing everything in his power to keep him safe, to keep him alive, he desperately wishes to tell him all that now. Nandor’s gaze lowers, fixated on his hand on Guillermo’s wrist, his thumb brushing against his soft skin.

“Don’t lie,” 

“I’m not, I swear, you’ve got to believe me.” He pleads, but even he has a difficult time believing himself.

He’s considered it in the past, considering burning him, plunging a stake through his heart, and just leaving a hopeless situation. Yet now he feels nauseous at the realization that he very nearly staked him, could have killed him only because Nandor had tapped his shoulder, and startled him. The instinct to attack terrifies him more than the vampire who still holds his wrist, his dark gaze fixated on him as if he’s trying to solve the puzzle of the man, he’s known for very near eleven years. 

“You are then, you’re one of them.” He whispers, he avoids the word hunter as if it’s a rotten curse that hurts to speak aloud, to give life to the truth of the matter.

Guillermo swallows hard, carefully he takes a step closer to the vampire. Nandor eyes him cautiously, for once the vampire seems more frightened of him than anything else and something in that realization hurts him further, hurts him to know the person he cares for and loves could possibly ever fear him, think he could hurt him. 

“I’m not, I’m, I don’t want to be. Please believe me, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He can’t avoid what happened a minute ago, they can’t sweep it under the rug, and they both realize that. He sees the conflict in Nandor’s face as he looks from him to the stake that lay on the floor between them, the threat and promise, the risks that come with placing his full trust in somebody who by nature is meant to destroy creatures like him. Guillermo cautiously reaches up with his free hand to touch against the vampire’s cheek, his heart aching at the way Nandor initially flinches from his touch, eyes widening with slight panic. 

“Please, I need you to trust me.” 

The thought of losing him hurts, kills him really, he isn’t sure he could walk away from this, from him. He doesn’t like the thought of leaving things like this, with Nandor thinking of him as the monster in the night. He can see in his master’s eyes that he wants to trust him, wants to pretend things are fine, that there hasn’t been a fundamental shift in their dynamic. Guillermo sighs in relief when Nandor lifts his hand up to his lips pressing a kiss against the back of it. 

“What do we do?” He asks, his breath cool against his familiar’s skin.

He doesn’t have a clue, he wants to say they should part ways, and keep distance between each other. He’s terrified of what the future holds, he doesn’t know if he can trust himself to never harm him. 

“You could kiss me, if you want of course.” He suggests hopefully despite the logical part of his brain screaming at him about what a horrible idea it is.

Nandor smiles, he closes what little distance stands between them, leaning down and kissing him gently. It feels right on some level to have his lips brushing against his, to feel his fingers curling in his hair and holding him close against his body. For a split second Guillermo forgets about heritage, forgets about vampire killing, and rest his hand against the vampire’s chest where a heart once beat hundreds of years ago.


End file.
